<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>attention 2 detail by dandelionblizzard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097460">attention 2 detail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard'>dandelionblizzard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>binary boyfriends [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Coding, Enemies to Friends, Ficlet, Flirting, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Texting, also theyre both bi but it isnt super blunt, its like between gen and ship, they are flirting a little but they don’t really get together or anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hawk and demetri are tasked with creating a website for the newly merged dojo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri &amp; Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>binary boyfriends [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>attention 2 detail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny and Daniel had decided their joint dojo needed a new website. Only Kreese had permissions for the old Cobra Kai website, and Johnny had declared the Miyagi-do site unsalvagable.<br/>
</p><p>In light of all this, and in the sake of fairness, they decided to pick one student from each original dojo to code the new website. Miguel was already busy, having been asked by the co-senseis to “hack into the mainframe or whatever” of Kreese’s website. The only choices left were Hawk and Demetri.  The two were not delighted to work with each other, but they weren’t enemies anymore. They were both Mi-Kai-Do.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>	<strong>   Demetri:</strong> hey so i used rails to get us a database up and running<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> cool. i’ll work on the ui then<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> no pressure but it has 2 look great 2 both senseis.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> easy<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> it also cant just be a random mishmash of 80s references<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> guess im fuked<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Demetri felt pretty good about this: Hawk was even engaging in humour with him. He seemed to be returning to his usual self, at least a little bit. Hawk was at least comfortable enough to do this nerd shit with him, even if it was for ulterior karate purposes.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>	<strong>   Demetri:</strong> i’m sure itll look gr8. you probably have an attention 2 detail after doin the mohawk every day<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> yeah it’s hard to get it even sumtimes<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hawk was trying his best to be civil with Demetri. Things were a little tense, even after the merge. Still, he found it easy to slip back into messaging him. Since Eli wasn’t one for words, they often talked more online than in person. It also helped a little with the rumours that they were together. Kyler and his goons would have had a little too much fun with that.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>	<strong>   Demetri:</strong> how is it looking<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> good. but the links to other pages are broken<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> shit ok. i’ll get on it<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Demetri tried desperately to find the error. Nothing. He was sure it was just a typo, but where was it? He didn’t want to annoy Hawk by constantly talking to him... There was no other option if they were going to finish it within the ridiculous timeframe the senseis had placed on them.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>	<strong>   Demetri:</strong> can u help me? i can’t fjnd the issue<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> i have to do everything around here<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> okay i found it. you are so bad at typing<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> im not that bda! i guess u do have an eye 4 detail haha<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> bro read your last message lmao<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> shut up!<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> this is fun<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> even with u constanly makinf fun of me<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> it’s kind of fun. i am a little rusty cause sensei never let us do this stuff before<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> we should make a game<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> what game<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> a karate gaem. then sensei lawrenc e would let us make it<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> that sounds cool actually<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> but it has to be realistic. like good physics and everything<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> yesssss i am so down<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> ok but we gotta finish the website<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> oh shit i frogot. ok let’s do it<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They got back to the website. Demetri took a break for dinner, and when he came back, there was a new comment greyed out where he was working.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>	<code>   //hey dummy make sure you don’t break this</code><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Demetri smiled at this, and left back a stupid comment of his own.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>	<code>   //this doesnt look very smexy :/</code><br/>
</p><p>	<strong>   Hawk:</strong> are you saying i’m not smexy :-(<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> i just thonk we need a more neutral color scheme. too red is too cobra, too blue is miyagi.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> you’re right<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> i never said ur not smexy either lmao<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> what do you mean<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> sry just joking haha<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Demetri spent 2 whole minutes debating whether to add the “haha” to that last message. He was just going along with Hawk’s joke, right? So what if it was a little flirty, it was funny! It seemed to take Hawk a long time to reply.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>	<strong>   Hawk:</strong> haha it’s cool. you’re pretty smexy too rawr xD<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> haha<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Even though it was obviously caked in sarcasm, Demetri felt nice being complimented. He felt warm in his stomach, and not for the usual reason, which was eating something with the barest hint of chilli.<br/>
</p><p>Even though it was completely caked in sarcasm, Hawk hoped he could get the conversation back on track. He didn’t mind if they were being a bit flirty as a joke, in fact, he kind of liked it. Especially after breaking up with Moon, he missed the attention. That’s all it was.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>	<strong>   Demetri:</strong> keep calling me smexy and see what happens<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> what<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> virtual smooches bro<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> aww i’d be happy to be your first kiss<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> it’s not my first<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> really? why didn’t you tell me<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> cause we were plannign on killing each other<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> oh<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> who was it?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> i don’t kiss adn tell<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> cmon man. i’ll tell you about moon<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> is this what normal guys talk about<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> yes<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> fine. it was ricky from biology<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Demetri cringed and waited for a response. He didn’t think Hawk would be really upset but it might make things a little weird.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>	<strong>   Hawk:</strong> eww. ricky is ugly. sensei lawrence wouldn’t approve<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> he’s not that bad!!<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> there’s way hotter guys<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> like who<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> me lol<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> for real?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> r u into guys<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> i just meant i’m hotter lol. idk<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> ok. got my hopes up jkjk<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> sorry man lmao<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> ur still smexy tho<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> not smexy enough for u :/<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> ur not bad. better than some people<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> who?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> ricky<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> stooppppp!!<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> i got you so good you never saw it coming haaaha<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hawk should have been having a good time, screwing around like that. Instead he felt an odd disappointment. Like the conversation could have gone differently, and he would have enjoyed it more. He put that to the back of his mind and decided to go to bed.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>	<strong>   Hawk:</strong> gn man<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> sweet dreams<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Hawk:</strong> are made of this<br/>
<br/>
<strong>   Demetri:</strong> who am i to disagree? okay night dude<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i didn’t know how to end this lol. also i don’t know what the merge name should be, it’s hard to combine them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>